Love is an Open Portal
by anothergingerfangirl
Summary: It's been a year since Elsa first arrived in Storybrooke and Emma and Hook are currently celebrating their one year anniversary. Elsa, alone and confused upon her arrival in the town, was quickly welcomed into the community yet refuses to discuss her past. All she has said is that she was wrongly imprisoned. CaptainSwan, OutlawQueen and a new face in town...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to these characters or places. I am simply borrowing them to play with.  
**

_**AN: This is my first fanfic so please be patient. As I am so new to this any/all reviews or messages would be happily received.  
It is rated M for potential language and smut to come. Warning I write all my drafts by hand before typing them up so until I am in a routine my updates may be sporadic. I hope you enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

Love Is An Open Portal

Chapter One

**A Year On**

**Emma**

"Has it really been a year?" Killian asked, stabbing another blood red strawberry with his shining hook.

I sighed as it dipped into the bowl full of molten chocolate. Seeing how content even feeding me made him, I couldn't help but reflect on the year of pure bliss we had shared. The unusual peace of Storybrooke was a welcome change for the whole community, I especially.

"Yes, I believe it has, and you still feel the need to do everything with that goddamn hook!" I said, giggling like a schoolgirl as he brushed the cool metal against my sensitive neck.

"Now Swan I thought you enjoyed many of the things I do with my hook," he replied, holding my gaze just long enough to bring to life memories that caused a gentle pink blush to colour my cheeks. Looking down at my hands I heard him chuckle at my obvious discomfort. "After all this time I love that I can still bring that signature flush to life." He whispered, his warm breath brushing against my chilled forehead as he slowly leant forwards to plant a singular kiss, right between my furrowed eyebrows.

Despite knowing that he purposefully embarrassed me I couldn't help but avoid contact with his perfect crystal eyes. I released a small sigh as I has come to the conclusion that, as my awkwardness has always only fuelled his love, I may as well get used to him abusing it.

"Now, dear Killian, it is bad form to make a lady blush," I joked nudging him in his leather clad chest in mock disapproval.

"That is very true Swan, and if you miraculously turn into a lady I promise to apologise profusely." He replied throwing a strawberry straight at me, splattering sticky pink juice all over my face.

Laughing I licked my lips and retaliated, unfortunately missing my target, and so watched as the fruit exploded against the woodwork. Chuckling at my poor throwing skills, he caught me distracted and tackled me to the deck before stealing a quick kiss on my nose.

"For I am afraid if you were a lady I would not feel right doing this," he muttered just as I felt the sharp, distinct chill of metal against my chest.

I flushed and looked down to see his hook slide down the front of my new blouse, ripping away buttons and stitches alike. I struggled to catch my breath as a gentle parade of kisses trailed the clothing wreckage down my body. I felt myself slipping into the dense pools of his sapphire eyes when reality (in the form of a length of rope rubbing against my prickled arm) took hold once again. Pulling myself away was rather unsuccessful as he mirrored my every move; one person's mouth never further than an inch from the other.

"Excuse me Captain, but I do not believe that the deck of the Jolly Roger is the right place for this sort of fraternisation," I said, doing my best to keep a straight face. He simply laughed and pulled me, like a child, into his lap.

"That, love, is why Gepetto's newest masterpiece was christened the _New _Jolly Roger," with a wink he leaned closer, his breath warm against my hair. "On this ship, this is exactly what the deck was designed for. But first: presents!"

"Hook!" I exclaimed with a heavy sigh, "I thought we had agreed not to spend any money on each other?! I'm saving for Henry's birthday and…" Silenced by his moist lips against mine, I obediently shut up and allowed him to talk.

"I know Swan; I too am saving for your boy's birthday. That is why my present to you is just that…" he grinned as he pointed to the mast at the heart of the ship.

Confused I stood, and pulling my tattered blouse across my chest for warmth, tiptoed over to the seemingly bare pole of wood.

"I'm sorry, I…" my initial words of bewilderment were cut short as I finally caught sight of the cause of his glee; my present. A simple carving of a heart with the words '_Swan's forever_' engraved in the centre. "Killian it's…" I turned away before the tell-tale tears in my eyes and the pink on my cheeks could portray my true feelings. Suddenly I felt his strong, familiar arms encase my shaking body.

"Oh Emma. I am truly sorry if this was too presumptuous of me. I simply wanted to show you that, no matter what, my heart belongs to you." He gently turned me to face him- softly kissing my head. "And to tell you that you will always find yourself welcome on any ship of mine: whether it is the New Jolly Roger or the Old."

Unsure of how to reply I circled his neck with my goose-bumped arms, pulling him closer.

"Killian. I love it- no. I love you." I felt my heart beat against the confines of my ribcage as I whispered those three words for the first time. Delicately I took his hand (and hook) pulling him, apparently in shock, back towards our date. "Close your eyes. It's time for your present." As I bent down to retrieve the petite box, I turned to see his azure eyes baring a whole in my ass. "Oi! No peeking pirate!"

He simply grinned in reply and obediently closed them.

"I apologise. The view was just too good to miss.

Laughing I elbowed him in the ribs in acknowledgement. Just as I was about to place the ornate box in his outstretched hand, there was a blinding fuchsia flash across the sky. Blinking under the harsh glare, my eyes soon adjusted to see that a fluorescent cyclone had appeared over out town square.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, dropping the present in the rush to find my other shoe. "Killian open your eyes for fuck's sake!"

"Calm down Swan; it's only a present," he said, slowly opening his eyes, confused by the sudden change in light.

"No, you idiot," I said, turning him around to face the cause of my distress, "that!" I watched as his mouth plummeted and his pupils dilated. Gripping his hand so tight it began to turn red I felt that familiar fear begin to sink in.

"Is it..." he started turning to allow me to bury my face in his comforting chest. I feel his caring lips touch my hair as I tilt my face to meet his eyes.

"Yes Hook. It's a portal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim any rights to these characters or places. I am simply borrowing them to play with.**

_**AN: This is my first fanfic so please be patient. As I am so new to this any/all reviews or messages would be happily received.  
It is rated M for potential language and smut to come. Warning I write all my drafts by hand before typing them up so until I am in a routine my updates may be sporadic. I hope you enjoy :)**_

_**I know my chapters are short but that's why I shall do my best to post ASAP!**_

* * *

Love Is An Open Portal

Chapter Two

**There's a New Girl in Town**

**Anna**

_Is this really where she is? This dump? She chooses here to escape? Well, I suppose I ought to greet the good folk of Storybrooke. It's not like I'm leaving any time soon._

I remember it being gloomy- a welcome change. Stepping out of the cyclone I hoped that I had managed to attract an audience. It would have been such a waste of energy if not.

"Where am I?" I asked, blinking as my tired eyes adjusted to the blinding darkness. Suddenly I could see a large crowd swelling under a clock tower. Stepping forward into the light, I flicked my wrist as subtly as possible to close the portal. Thus trapping myself in this wasteland for the foreseeable future.

"You're in Storybrooke, Maine," a stern voice belonging to an imposing dark haired woman replied, "and who are you?" I recognised her face instantly but, unable to remember where from, I concentrated on my pre-rehearsed story.

Smiling sweetly at the rather terrifying lady I recited: "My name is Anna of Arondelle; a land, I assume, is a long way from here. May I ask who you are?" Observing the faces on my audience, I knew my lost little girl act was working perfectly and silently thanked God for the innocence that a simple fair of pigtails could evoke.

"I am Regina, Mayor of this town," she grimaced while tightly clasping her hands, "you may know me as the Evil Queen." I knew that I had known that face! _How did you end up here, of all places? Why aren't you killing these people?_

At the sound of heels clacking on the concrete, I turned to see a scantily dressed blonde beanpole striding towards me. As far as I could tell she looked like a stripper. Well, apart from that ridiculous red leather jacket. In fact with that hair and figure I almost called her Elsa, but miss high and mighty would never leave the house dressed in such tattered rags.

"Hi Anna, I'm Emma Swan," lovely, a stripper felt she had the right to confront me. I simply looked at her outstretched hand and crossed my arms, waiting for her to continue. "I know you must have a lot of questions and as sheriff it's my job to help answer them. However I have to ask: how did you get here?"

While attempting to think of an appropriate response I was distracted by a beautiful pair of crystal eyes, so deep they could swallow me whole. Wait. That hand. It can't be...

"HOOK!?" I rushed forwards, clinging to the one man who showed me how to let it all go. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm sorry, love. Do I know you?" His vacant expression hurt, hurt like a dagger to the heart. Lost for words I stepped back, watching as he wrapped his intact arm around the fair-headed twig.

"It's me: Anna. From the Pixie's Tavern?" I giggled softly as a feminine blush coloured his handsome rugged face. With a wink I stepped forwards again, "so you do remember me?"

"Anna... of course..." His stammer did not go unnoticed by blondie, or the rest of the crowd for that matter. Running his hands through his midnight hair he shyly asked, "how have you been?"

"Well until now, pretty shit if I'm honest. Arondelle's become a baron wasteland; the pub's shut down; Hans left me and then I go out to bed for a loaf of bread and wind up falling through a portal." Letting out an uncomfortable laugh I shrugged, deflecting any pity, holding on to my innocent child performance.

"Aye, my dear, does sound rather down-heartening," he flashed his signature grin, pulling at an old forgotten pain. "It's late. I assume you need somewhere to sleep?"

Nodding sheepishly I muttered "I hadn't really thought that far ahead."

"Well, there's a spare bed on my ship and for now, it's yours." I embraced him in gratitude, noticing Emma's blatant glare of jealousy as he gently patted my back with his permanent silverware.

"Thank you Hook; I really appreciate this."

"I'm known as Killian now."

The Evil Queen stepped forwards, obviously displeased. "A portal opens right over out town and you're just going to go to bed?"

I'm about to reply when Emma crosses her arms and steps in front of her. "Yes, Regina, we are. The portal is gone now and some of us," she glanced at Hook, my hook, "had plans tonight."

"So sorry for interrupting yours and Hook's little one year anniversary 'celebration'." _Oh that made blondie blush. Wait a minute. One year? I have never known Hook, sorry Killian, last longer than a month. I wonder what he sees in her._

Hook takes blondie's arm and simply turns her away from the queen. "Come on love, not tonight. You owe me a present," he winked one devilishly perfect eye enticing her forwards. They've started walking; I suppose I'm expected to follow them.


End file.
